


The Dead Wife *American God's Remake*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Shadow Moon was one week away from being releases from prison when he found out that his wife, Laura, was killed in a car accident, along with his best friend. He was released early to attend the funeral. br /He goes to a bar the night before where he runs into a man who he met on the plane earlier. He tells him he has a job for him, and is soon talked into taking the job. br /He also meets a giant who claims to be a leprechaun, fighting him and gaining a magic coin. A coin that he puts on top of his while burial site





	The Dead Wife *American God's Remake*

Laura remembered meeting Shadow Moon. She was working at the Casino. Laura hated life. It was boring. It was a routine for her. She did the same things every day.

She woke up. Feed her cat Dummy, and then head to work at the casino that she has worked for the past four years, go home, eat dinner, feed Dummy, then head to bed.

All on repeat.

She would boil some eggs or eat some leftovers while she read.

Because of her boredom and depression, Laura was somewhat suicidal. She would go into her hot tub with a can of Git Gone bug killer and close the lid.

She would spray the can and try to end her life. 

But she never was able to. Opening the lid and hacked the chemicals out. 

 

__ 

 

Laura was dealing at the gambling tables, ignoring the pigs that come here to cheat on their wives or husbands. She sighed as she skillfully shuffled telling them to place their bets after she handed out the cards. 

Though she was soon called to the office and another coworker came to take Laura's place as the dealer.

She boredly walked to the office. There her boss greeted her with a lustful look which she blantly ignored. She walked over to his desk and looked at him with her normal bored look. 

He handed Laura a box. 

"Its a shuffler. Its quicker then by hand. We are starting to use it." He said. "I like shuffling by hand." Laura said, annoyed. 

"We are using the shuffler. That's final Laura." He said. The bored woman huffed and rolled her pretty green eyes taking the box, walking away. "Watch your attitude. I can fire you." He said as she left. "But we all know you wont." Laura huffed going back to my table.

It was empty so Laura just stood there. 

As always, she was bored.

Soon a man came up to Laura's table. He was a dangerously handsome man. He grinned at her and she gave one back. She looked at his ring finger. Now discoloration, and no ring. 

He gave off an adventurous and dangerous aura around him. One that told Laura that he would certainly spice up life.

 

He seemed ready to win. All cocky. Like most who sit at her table.

She watched as he ordered a drink and introduced himself as Shadow, to which Laura introduced herself. Soon she watched as the waitress came over as he placed his bet and  
cards down.

He turned to pay for his drink when Laura watched as he switched the chips to a higher set to make his winnings higher.

She grinned and told him that he won and gave him more chips. She started handing out more cards when he opened his mouth once more to speak to her in a flirtatious manner. 

"You know a buddy of mine told me that the moment we all go silent is always at twenty two minutes past. Now I don't believe in that kind of ghost stuff but let me show you something." He held his watch to her.

"Twenty two past... Don't do it." She warned. 

"Sorry?" He asked confused. "Those four quarters you just loaded. This is not 80's Vegas. They wont just break your hands and let you walk away." She said. "They will prosecute and push for the maximum sentence." She warned. She then gave him a warning look. "There's a camera there. Camera there. Over there." She said not making it very obvious that she was pointing to them with her head and eyes.

She then looked down. "That old lady over there in the sweat shirt behind you? Yeah thats not a grandma." She then looked at Shadow as he looked back at the women in question.  
"Dealer shows 16 sir." She said with a small smile.

Shadow looked shocked and impressed by small woman's words.

Not only was she beautiful she was smart and sassy.

"I would highly suggest that you finish your drink and leave. Others might not be as kind as me." She said. He grinned and nods finishing his drink then leaving.

 

____

 

Shadow followed Laura, who knew that he was following her, to her car. She leaned against her car with a knowing grin on her heart shaped face.

"You are a very smart girl." Shadow said with a grin. "Well I've been here long enough to know a con when I see it." She replied. "I could use an insider like you. We can make it rich." He tried. She laughed and shook her head no. "I don't think so handsome." She said. She turned indicating she was about to leave. "Wait. I'm sorry." He said. She looked at him and sighed once again leaning against the car door.

"Ok. You are forgiven. But I don't think it's wise to come back to con this place again." She suggested. He smiled. An actual smile. "Why did you help me?" He asked. She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe I didn't want to see a face like yours get fucked up." Laura actually flirted back. He laughed. "Look I just want to go home." She said. He leaned foreword. "Then take me the fuck home." He purred.

 

She grinned and bit her lip. "Think you're sober enough to drive. Or keep up with me?" She teased. He grinned. "Oh I defiantly am sober enough and I sure as hell can keep up. The real question is if you can keep up with me." He growled into her ear.

Heat went threw Laura. Going straight to her core.

She got into her car and he got into his to follow her to her home.

 

____

 

When they got to her house they started making out, not even at the door yet. She pulled away and went to the door. His lips went to her neck and hands exploring. Laura got the door open and guess who came to greet them.

Dummy.

Laura picked her cat up. "Where have you been young lady?" She asked her cat, cause when she left that morning she couldn't find her. Laura looked up at Shadow, who let himself in. "Ooh, who's this?" He asked shutting the door, and petting Laura's long hair tuxedo cat.

 

"This is Dummy." Laura said. "Dummy?" He chuckled. She nodded. "Yeah. She did something stupid and I shouted, 'you dummy' and she responded. It became her name. I'm going to feed her so she isn't interrupting if you want to stay." Laura said walking away.

"Oh baby you gave me a teasing taste. I want the whole meal." He growled. Laura grinned and went to the kitchen. She put Dummy down and took her jacket off. She filled Dummy's food dish and opened the door to the sun room. 

Dummy sashayed outside and Laura shut the door.

She then walked out and grinned at Shadow, who made himself at home by taking his shoes and jacket off. She walked over and soon they went back to their heated make out.

He started taking his clothes off and took her to the couch.

And threw the night the two had kinky sex.

 

Starting their relationship. By morning he claimed he wouldn't let her go. And She didn't mind.


End file.
